


Be Careful

by xtracheesy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, It's been a minute since you've seen each other and he misses you, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: You're on a mission to see your man! Gender of reader is never specified! Enjoy!!
Relationships: The Outsider/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Be Careful

You look around to make sure no one can see you perched on the edge of the building. It’s late at night, but men patrol the streets at all times. If you’re caught, who knows what kind of punishment you’d receive. 

When you’re sure that no one is around, you check one more time and then teleport to the door. If you concentrate hard enough, you can see certain things through walls like bodies and objects. You huddle up to the wooden door and when you blink next, you can see someone walking back and forth just beyond. If you focus a little harder, you can see what you’re looking for sitting still.

You blink and your normal sight is restored. You reach up and sneakily pull on the door handle, hoping to simply scoot past the person inside, but they spot you immediately. Before they can call out, you teleport behind them and wrap an arm around their neck. In no time, they’re on the floor snoring and you’re on your way to the back room.

You don’t even need your special vision in order to know where the object in question is, you can hear it calling to you. The vibrations that radiate off of it give you a migraine, but the second you see it all the pain melts away. The round slab of whalebone sits proudly atop a shrine covered in purple silk and barbed wire. The symbol etched into the top is the same tattooed on the back of your hand, swirly and pointy.

You run your fingers over the top, a smile coming to your face. You know what’s waiting for you the second you pick it up, but it’s fun to tease. It’s almost like walking up to a door and hovering for a second before knocking. Eventually, you’re just pulled into the Void.

You’re immediately bombarded with a kiss. It almost pushes you back off the cliff you landed on, but the man in front of you catches you and pulls you back up. You can’t help but smile, standing there with his arms around your waist and his lips just mere inches from yours. 

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” He says, his deep black eyes looking at yours before flicking closed and his lips are on yours again. You give in to the kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck instinctively, that way when he pulls away he can’t go too far.

When he does, you reach up and brush his hair out of his face just to watch it fall back into the same place. You both just stand there for a second, enjoying each other’s presence. He closes his eyes and hums softly as you rake your fingers through his hair. 

“I’ve missed you,” He sighs, and it makes your heart melt. Time literally seems to stand still while you’re in his arms, the light purple sky neverending in the background, littered with floating objects and ominous clouds. You can see a light blush on his cheeks and you know he isn’t just saying that. His tone of voice is sweeter, not the rough husky one you’re used to hearing sometimes. 

“I’ve missed you too,” You say, and lean in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was super short, but I just wanted to have a little fluff with the man :)


End file.
